


Happy Birthday, Sam

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Men of Letters Headquarters, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-trials, Sam never expected to still celebrate his birthday, and Dean made sure he didn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sam

Sam woke up to a clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen.

He fell asleep on his bed right after they came back from checking on Kevin, still wearing all of his clothes and even his shoes. The overhead fan was whirring steadily, but no amount of breeze would make him feel any less feverish.

There was another small clatter in the kitchen, and Sam noticed a peculiar smell in the air. Sweet but not overpowering. Sam hoped Dean wasn’t trying to make his own pie again. His brother was good cooking and baking some things, but unfortunately, to Dean’s ultimate dismay, pie was not one of them.

Flexing his fingers and toes, Sam tried to work the soreness out of his muscles. The ache only dulled slightly, and Sam thought ‘good enough’ before standing upright. The room spun a little, but not as much as it did before he passed out on his bed.

Skimming a hand on the wall, he followed the sweet smell out past the planning table in the main room, to the decently sized kitchen, just off the main room next to the staircase.

“Dean?” Sam called out.

There was another clash, sounding more like cups falling to the ground, before Dean answered sternly. “Stay right there!”

Sam froze, wondering what was going on. Was someone attacking Dean in the kitchen? How did someone get in without him knowing? Why would Dean want Sam to stay away during a fight? Two is always better than one, even in Sam’s condition.

He leaned against the wall outside the kitchen, listening for noises. There was no other sounds of a skirmish, and Sam could only hear Dean’s footsteps and Dean’s breathing and the rustle of Dean’s clothing.

“You can come in, now.”

“Sounded like you were in a figh-” Sam stumbled into the kitchen and took in the view before him.

There were spiral green and blue paper streamers taped up across the ceiling, from wall to wall, criss-crossing everywhere. A solitary mylar balloon was tied to a chair at the kitchen table, with the words “Have a Happy Birthday” printed across it in Comic Sans.

Sam’s eyes wandered around the room in shock, but eventually fell onto the table where the sweet smell originated from.

In the center, in front of the chair with the balloon, sat a cake haphazardly frosted with chocolate icing. It was lopsided and drooping in the center, but there was nearly a pack or two of candles stabbed into the top of it, all lit up.

He looks from the cake to the decorations to Dean and back again, saying nothing.

Dean smiles, holding out his arms a little and gesturing to the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on Tumblr under the same name


End file.
